


Marauder's Bakery and Cafe

by KitKatFat15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Baker Harry Potter, Coffee Shop Owner Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15
Summary: Harry Potter was kicked out of the Dursleys' house when he turns 18, and moves in with his best friend Hermione. Three years later he had achieved his dreams  of opening a bakery Cafe. This is the story of Harry and friends.(No magic Au)(On Hold)
Kudos: 11





	Marauder's Bakery and Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story. If you did please leave a comment and review!

Harry looked up at his new shop and smiled. He had finally done it! With the help of Hermione and her parents, he had managed to buy his bakery and everything he will need right off the bat. "We did it Hermione!" Hermione looked at him and shook her head with a smile. "No Harry, you did it. All I did was help get you onto your feet. Lets go inside, then we can start decorating and choose a name." Harry nodded with a smile and unlocked the door to the shop. His shop. He pushed open the door for Hermione and went in after her. 

They entered into a cozy area with three small tables inside. Each table had three chairs. As Harry passed the tables he was thinking of where to put some art. "Hey Hermione, see that huge empty space on the left wall?" Hermione nodded. "Well I think that will be the perfect place to hang that portrait I found in my parents storage box. You know, The one with the stag, wolf, and dog in a field of Lilies?" Hermione agreed that it would look good there. "We'll have to go to my storage shed to get it and some other things. Like my mom's old recipe books." Harry thought back to the day he had found all of his parents old things. He had just turned 18 and been kicked out of his aunt and uncle's house. All he had with him was his old tattered book bag full of hand me down cloths, and a photo album of his parents that he had took from the attic.

The only thing the Dursleys gave him was a key with a logo for a place to rent storage boxes, and a number 26 on it. His aunt had said nothing when she had shoved it in his hand and walked back inside. The day after arriving at his best friend hermione's house he had looked up the place on his phone and called a cab to take him and Hermione there. When they got there, Harry went up to the front desk and told them why he was there. They nodded and took him to a storage box that had belonged to his parents and their friends. Inside he found books and journals from his parents, along with other things, such as the painting. 

After reading his mother and father's journals he had realized that he had an uncle and godfather still alive. After contacting them and agreeing to meet, they got to know each other better. Harry leaned about his parents, and they learned about the child that they had thought to be dead. Harry learned that his parents, Lily and James, where in special forces, but had been killed when terrorist attacked their house. The reason Remus and Sirius had not tried to find him was they thought him dead. All was fine and dandy, until recently Sirius and Remus passed away in a tragic accident, leaving Harry some money from both of them. It had also helped start his bakery. He thinks they would be proud of him.

"Harry? You alright there?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." Hermione gave him an understanding look as they entered the kitchen. The kitchen had 2 ovens with removable trays so he could make bigger cakes if need be. Next to the ovens was the sink, and next to that was the panty. It was full of different types of flour and baking supplies. After that there was a two sided fridge, one side held drinks, while the other held baking supplies. Next to that there was a huge stand up freezer with cabinets above it. Currently the cabinets had bowls, pots, and baking sheets. It also held spoons, forks, spatulas, ect. 

Harry decided that everything was in order and how he liked, so he checked his schedule. Hermione had set up an open meeting for potential employees. So far it was only him and her. They would be here in about... 2 hours. "Hey Hermione, why don't we make some cookies for the potential employs, to show them what kind of stuff we want." Hermione agreed, so they set out to make sugar cookies. Soon the cookies were on the counter, and they had 30 minutes left. 

"Since we have some time, lets try to think of some names." Harry agreed with Hermione. A few minutes latter harry said, "How about we name it 'Marauder's Bakery and Cafe,' Marauder's for short." Hermione agreed on the name and so Marauder's Bakery and Cafe, was born. Soon people started filing in the doors. They all looked in their early 20s at least. "Hello everybody! My name is Harry Potter, and I am the owner of the newly named Marauder's Bakery and Cafe. Today I will be asking your names, qualifications to work here, and why you want to work here. We should be able to tell you who can come back for a personal interview by the end of this. Ready?" Every took a seat at the tables and shook their heads yes. 

Harry pointed at the shy looking guy at the far left table. "I-I'm Neville longbottom. I have a degree in baking. The reason I want this job is so I can feel more confident about myself, and help support me and my grandma." Harry nodded at Neville, while Hermione wrote some notes. Harry pointed to the lanky girl next to him with bubble gum pink hair. "My name is Nymphadora Tonks. I don't like my name, so please call me something else. I have worked at another small bakery before I moved here. I want this job, so I can have a little financial freedom while I am training to become a cop." Harry nodded while Hermione marked something down. 

Harry looked to the last member of their table. "I'm Astoria Greengrass. My qualifications are that I took a few summer cooking courses and took an online test. I got top marks. The reason I want this job is so that I can become my own person, and stop relaying on my family name and money to get my through life." Harry nodded and hermione wrote more things down. Harry looked at the table nearest to the counter and pointed at an odd looking girl, wearing radish earrings. "My name's Luna Lovegood, and I have taken cooking and baking courses all over the world, while my father was looking for new and exotic creatures to document in his magazine. I want to work here because this business will bring happiness and excitement to my life." Harry nodded and hermione took notes. 

Harry pointed at the girl sitting next to luna, who was practically vibrating. Harry thought he could see stars in her eyes. "I'm Romilda Vane, and my dad says I can get any job I want. I want to work here because it will be easy money. Also, who needs qualifications when you look like me?" Harry forced a smile while hermione frowned and wrote something else down. Harry saw her make a small x, next to her name. Harry looked to the stunning older looking lady. "I am Fleur Delacour. My father is here as liaison for the french, so i decided to try to get a masters degree in baking. I am currently in my second to last semester and one of the top 5 students. I want to work here to get some real experience." Harry and hermione nodded approvingly, as Hermione took notes on Fluer. 

Harry looked at the last table where only 1 person was sitting. "I'm Ron Weasley, I don't really have any qualifications, but my mom said I should try anyway. I really don't have any interest in cooking." Harry frowned while Hermione scribbled away. Harry and Hermione went into the back to talk. When they came back they told Neville, Tonks, Astoria, Luna, and Fleur to come back next week for secondary reviews, but sadi ron and romalda could go. Before they left, Harry gave everyone a cookie.

Latter it was decided that Harry would hire everyone who had been accepted for another interview. They would all work on off days, except for Nym, as they where now calling her, as she had training during the week.


End file.
